This research has focused on experiences of young children and characteristics of their caregivers that may be related to the early development of dysregulation of emotions associated with later internalizing problems like depression. While dysphoria and sadness predominate in this disorder, it is also closely linked with other emotions (e.g. , excessive feelings of -guilt and responsibility) that may precede, as well as accompany, the emotional problems. Previous NIMH studies of young children of depressed mothers have suggested early feelings of responsibility and overinvolvement (guilt-like reactions) that are sometimes reflected in patterns of overcontrol and suppression of affect. In a final study pertaining to this issue, individual differences in fifty-five two-year-old children's responses to contrived mishaps were examined in relation to maternal coping styles. Most children showed reparative behaviors, reflecting some assumption of responsibility for the problems. Children also expressed a range of emotions, including sadness, anger, and tension or worry, and a suppression of joy. Individual differences in children's emotional and behavioral styles were related to maternal coping styles. Mothers who were internalizers had children who tended to suppress their own distress and agitation. In addition, children whose mothers were externalizers had children who showed relatively little concerned, reparative behavior.